


electrically warm

by Kihyunium



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Biomedic Engineering, Engineering, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Laws, M/M, Mechanics, Robotics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunium/pseuds/Kihyunium
Summary: El esfuerzo detrás de cada cableado y tuerca trajo méritos, honorables oportunidades y nuevos sentimientos que al ser explorados, brillaban sutiles cual fibra óptica.Hoseok siempre creyó en el amor por el trabajo, y por primera vez, su fe y devoción le hacían justicia.Lo que él jamás creyó fue que aún le faltaba comprender los campos más importantes de la vida, y que al hacerlo, estaría pagando el precio más alto de todos: Engendraría vida sin saber que apostaría y perdería la suya.





	1. initiation

El efecto posterior a la intoxicación etílica era infernal.

Hoseok lo sabía bien y lo comprobaba cada vez que se atrevía a tomar con tanta irresponsabilidad. Pero justo en esos momentos ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. El simple hecho de estar consciente otra vez era castigo suficiente.

La rígida superficie del sofá bajo su pómulo no era la mejor opción para darse reposo, estaba consciente de ello. Era incómodo, tan restringido de calidez y blandura como cualquier cuero tenso, pero levantarse e irse a su habitación seguía muy fuera de su lista de posibilidades.

En su interior, Hoseok sabía que era estúpido seguir tirado allí en el mueble con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo adolorido, solo quejándose y regañándose mentalmente por estar pensando en medio de una migraña de tanto potencial como la que tenía. Pero no podría ni querría hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Ahí era cuando el arrepentimiento y la frustración aparecían para hacerle saber que había sido un error haber bebido hasta golpear la inutilidad, una vez más. 

Tras unos eternos minutos de suplicio, donde hasta la constancia de su respiración había sido modificada por el bien de su cabeza, la punzante sensación parecía haber empezado a ceder poco después de que pudo cambiarse de posición y tiró su antebrazo sobre su frente, encontrando esos segundos de poco sentir que tanto necesitaba y apreciaba. Para su desgracia, el dolor renació en una magnitud mayor cuando un feroz sonido, agudo e intermitente, llenó completamente la extensión del lugar.

Pensó que la situación parecía no tener en claro cuan patético y lamentable era su estado, y para cerciorarse optó por sumar el irritante repique del teléfono virtual resonando por cada rincón a través de los altavoces integrados en las paredes.  

Aquella sinfonía de aviso era similar a la música de un violín, pero menos agradable totalmente articulada y más despiadada. Estaba torturándolo, empujándolo a los extremos de la angustia e hizo de la ocasión un excelente momento para arrepentirse de no haber escuchado las opiniones que señalaban que aquello, todo el teatro de las bocinas adheridas a la fibra de los muros, era una mala idea. Ciertamente era práctico, actualizado y atractivo, pero la peor maldita idea de todas.

‘’Contesta…’’ Murmuró en un quejido rogando ser escuchado, pero su voz fue opacada por el mismo timbre. Algo le aseguraba que sería imposible que alguien además de él y su dolor testiguaran su petición, pero quería desesperadamente que el sonido acabara. Necesitaba que acabara, que dejara de avivar la tortuosa tensión en sus sienes.

‘’Hey, contesta.’’ Intentó de nuevo, esta vez con toda la potencia que sus pulmones pudieron reunir para pronunciar la repetición, manteniéndose petrificado en su posición sobre la severa textura.

Apenas y su boca se movía correctamente para vocalizar con decencia, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Ahí se iba su último y mejor intento.

Y nada pasó.

Hoseok no tenía la lucidez suficiente para llevarle el ritmo al tiempo o comprender la realidad exacta, pero supo que nadie apareció y que el fastidioso tono había muerto finalmente después muchos repiques más y del mensaje predeterminado de una voz artificial femenina que le informaba de la pérdida y le invitaba a volver a marcar, hablándole en un dialecto automático e irreal que en el momento sonaba más extraño de lo que debería.

Hoseok se sentía dar vueltas en su inmovilidad, la despreciable sensación del alcohol aferrada a la cumbre de su estómago incitándolo al vómito tantas veces que no pudo seguir soportándolo. Trágicamente la única opción existente lo requería a él de pie, por lo que tuvo que levantarse con toda lentitud para tratar de encontrar la serenidad que su maltratada existencia le exigía.

El malhumor comenzaba a quemarlo a medida que erguía su cuerpo sobre el asiento, su cabeza gacha por temor a enfrentar la luz del exterior y sus dientes apretados con desgano. De verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de todo, pero esa breve reflexión también formaba parte de su costumbre.

En un gruñido atendió sus labios resecos con su lengua entretanto se levantaba, y con los dedos apretando el medio de sus cejas con insistencia, caminó con la torpeza de sus pasos hacia el amplio panel digital en la pared de vidrio, sin levantar el rostro.

Hoseok no quería detenerse a contemplar en ningún espejo el desastre que significaba su presencia, consideraba bastante tener que estar repitiendo una y otra vez la acidez de sabores mezclados que su interior le daba a probar a cada movimiento que hacía.

Cuando estuvo frente al muro digitalizado, extendió su palma sobre el cristal para acceder al menú mediante el reconocimiento sensorial de las líneas de la palma de su mano, y con el desliz de sus dedos pasó a postergar la emergente notificación que le había hecho despertar, sin siquiera tener la voluntad de alzar la mirada para descubrir el autor y la ubicación geográfica de donde había sido emitida la llamada.

No le interesaba. No cuando a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos sin sentir que su cabeza explotaría.

_18/02/2047_

Se leía en la cambiante presentación de las agujas electrónicas que dictaban el día, y que además, le mostraban que eran sólo las ocho con algunos minutos de la mañana, echándole en cara que su condición era aún más deplorable de lo que pensaba. Y no era como si no lo supiera, pero no iba a debatirlo consigo mismo en ese preciso momento. Sus prioridades eran más centradas y todas se limitaban únicamente a buscarle una pronta solución al malestar perturbador que lo acorralaba contra los polos de la fatiga.

Luego se encargaría de lo demás, o al menos ese fue la excusa para su consuelo. 

Con pies pesados y sus manos oprimiendo sus sienes estuvo buscando entre los gabinetes de la estancia, aspirando obtener algo que sirviera o que al menos reconociera, y dichoso, encontró algunas cajas de analgésicos con los miligramos exactos que usualmente cubrían satisfactoriamente sus malos ratos. Todas eran cajas que seguramente él no había comprado pero que estaban ahí especialmente para él, por lo cual las usó sin mayor problema.

Porque todo aquello era una realidad. Hoseok y solamente Hoseok dependía tanto de las píldoras. Eran indispensables para reparar su vida siempre ajetreada y llena de cuarenta grados etílicos.

Con dos de las pálidas pastillas y un vaso de agua supuso que bastaría para terminar por volcarse en su cama y poder recobrar la mitad ausente de su estabilidad. Y finalmente así lo hizo, buscó con anhelo la comodidad de su colchón y se rindió ante ella.

Después de haberse fundido en la ternura de su almohada y darse cuatro horas más de pura inconsciencia, la sorpresa vino apenas notó que de hecho su improvisación -su única opción, había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba, pues al despertar no había más dolor o rastros de lo que antes había sido angustia infernal. Ahora podía mantener sus ojos abiertos frente a la claridad por un plazo de tiempo normal, y solamente con eso ya había avanzado.

Pero el sabor a sueño y alcohol añejado seguían conquistando su boca, asqueándolo cada vez que tragaba.

Hoseok no se cansaba de repetir la desagradable experiencia que era la resaca, o al menos ya no intentaba siquiera molestarse cuando las consecuencias llegaban al día siguiente y se expresaban entre dolores, náuseas o su típico humor fácil de quebrar. Ya había aprendido a manejarlo, porque vivir hasta tres veces por semana la misma situación lo había hecho adaptarse a los síntomas consecutivos, volviéndolo todo cada vez más llevadero.

Sabía bien lo que continuaba después de levantarse y de asearse con detenimiento, y era un procedimiento que la misma rutina le había hecho memorizar, y que ahora, sin mucho orgullo, realizaba cual máster.

Limpiar.

De vuelta en la sala, con un poco más aliento que antes, recogió las botellas y los bolígrafos regados sobre la mesa y la alfombra, reuniendo a su paso en sus manos todas las anotaciones inútiles y los bosquejos tediosamente arrugados que había realizado obviamente con un pulso alcoholizado, y luego tiró a la basura sólo lo que allí pertenecía, guardándose en el bolsillo un par de papeles con escritos, que según, podrían servirle para algo.

Se detuvo cuando el escenario poco hogareño volvió a su orden natural, sin envases, sin residuos y sin el aroma asfixiante a licor. No podría negar que estaba haciendo todo con notable fastidio, caminando arrastrando los pies y maldiciéndose por sus acciones cuando tenía que doblarse a tomar algo o volver a ir hacia un sitio por el que ya había pasado varias veces.

Con el paso del tiempo, Hoseok había acogido todo ese proceso como un triste patrón. Uno que su compañero de vivienda a veces alteraba al ser él mismo quien se ocupaba de ordenar y, claramente, también de maldecirlo.

El recuerdo fugaz de aquél hombre enseguida lo hizo preguntarse adónde habría ido y qué habría sido más importante que acompañarlo en el punto más deprimente y trágico de una borrachera de la que él también tenía culpa; pero aunque quisiera no obtendría esas respuestas, no aún.

 

Con la llegada de la tarde, su orientación volvió, y el tiempo comprendido entre la una y dos lo invirtió en llenarse con sus típicas -pero no menos válidas- sobras recalentadas, saciándose con lo disponible y conformándose con lo poco. Cocinar no era su fuerte y no quería cambiarlo todavía, menos cuando apenas renacía de otro terrible episodio.

Hoseok no era precisamente quisquilloso y exigente con la comida, y si tenía que sincerarse consigo mismo, en ese momento comería lo que sea con tal no implicara ningún esfuerzo.

Tras finalizar de comer, cuando dió fin a las protestas de su estómago, se acomodó en la isla del comedor y se dispuso a archivar las notas que había conservado durante su limpieza exprés en la imagen tridimensional que se mantenía elevada y extendida encima de la superficie, emitida por un fino visor plateado.

Estuvo cambiando, deshaciendo y creando comentarios en los píxeles de alta definición, muy dispuesto a perder la tarde en ello. Tampoco era como que tenía algo más que hacer, así que aprovechó el tiempo sin destino para de igual forma revisar su bandeja de entrada, dedicándose a releer un par de informaciones propias y algunos correos ya abiertos que su vista reconocía. Muchos habían sido enviados por ciertos conocidos en estudios previos.

Había toda una variedad de personalidades en cada reglón. Unos infantiles y otros más serios, yendo desde un eufórico ‘’¡Hoseok, tienes que ver esta mierda!’’ a largos libros constructivos y prometedores, ricos en información.

La versatilidad era estúpidamente obvia y provocó en él el sentimiento de la nostalgia y gracia.

Inmerso en su ociosidad, Hoseok no estaba mirando las fechas de recepción de los paquetes electrónicos. Creía que estas eran iguales o menos importantes que aquellos múltiples enlaces repetitivos que lo invitaban a comprar o consumir viagra, que le prometían viajes excéntricos alrededor del mundo o descuentos en alguna farmacia en Canadá.

Él ignoraba todo lo que era digno de ignorar.

Pero hubo un archivo en específico que atrajo sus pupilas danzantes, capturándolas y haciéndolas detenerse por la intriga de haber encontrado algo inusual, algo que Hoseok sabía que no debía estar allí. Y lo sabía, porque, según el sistema, había arribado ese mismo día cinco horas atrás, y él no encontraba justificaciones lógicas. Su usuario de compactación era privado, meses atrás se había desligado de sus investigaciones, y hasta donde sabía, no tenía nada pendiente, a menos que su memoria estuviese jugándole en contra, lo que no era precisamente nuevo.

El misterio se trataba de un correo común, pero con una entrada sin enunciado, sin autor y con un código alfanumérico por nombre.

El archivo no había tomado lugar en el portal inicial sino que había sido capturado por el filtro de lo indeseado y como consecuencia, había sido ocultado en el almacenamiento de lo bloqueado por propia selectividad del equipo. Hoseok supuso que probablemente se trataba de la típica precaución tecnológica y sus escudos relámpagos ante los virus y propagaciones de los archivos sin origen y pensó que bien, todo podía tratarse de una falla común que no había sido corregida aún para tales alturas, pero no se resistió a indagar en el tobogán, y a medida que iba leyéndolo, comprobaba que de hecho era aún más profundo que una entrada cualquiera y que en efecto merecía su atención.

 ** _-_ _00045XHM_**. **-**

Rezaba como pie la carpeta virtual, resaltado entre gruesos guiones que dejaban la combinación de letras y números ubicada justo al medio.

No pensó dos veces para abrirlo y hurgar en el contenido, ignorando la posibilidad de que la acción pudiese significar un riesgo potencial para la integridad de su tecnología, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Sin haber tenido que adentrarse demasiado o bajar mucho por la información, lo que encontró desglosado apenas accedió le hizo reunir la saliva en la boca y levantar una de sus cejas, confundido pero automáticamente atraído. Con el mentón reposando en su pulgar y el dorso de su índice bajo su nariz, inauguraba la postura directa de una concentración impenetrable.

Sus dedos eran tan ávidos como sus ojos, yendo y viniendo, ampliando y contrayendo cada espacio de las imágenes que se mostraron ante sus ojos apenas accedió al documento.

Eran dibujos, dibujos increíbles.

No había nada escrito, ni una explicación ni un concepto. Todo eran bocetos que a simple vista se veían orientados al arte de la ingeniería mecánica.

Suerte la suya que la comprendía a la perfección.

Lo que tenía allí era una holografía de partes humanas, conjugadas a simples puntos y trasfondos lineales de un potente color verde, rellenos de un sutil tono más claro que el de sus bordes. Mostraban una impresionante calidad que incluso para ese tiempo era sencillamente asombrosa.

No entendía las razones, pero lo único de lo que Hoseok estaba plenamente seguro era que definitivamente eran zonas anatómicas diseñadas con lo que intuyó que podrían ser conexiones electrónicas en su interior y cortezas metálicas como caparazones.

Dos brazos, dos piernas también, un abdomen y hasta el respectivo genital tan excepcionalmente detallado. Dedos, muñecas, tobillos, rodillas y codos, toda una integridad masculina dividida en conjuntos pulcros y entendibles, manifestados gráficamente con todo el avance del hombre a su favor.

Con sus huellas descompuso las siluetas a su conveniencia, y notó los engranajes y las coyunturas férreas que estructuraban el exterior de tales brazos, las piernas también, el rostro cibernético humanizado para servir como prototipo.

Cada detalle alimentaba su intriga.

¿Era un rompecabezas para estudiantes, quizás un esquema de estudio tridimensional? ¿Pero estudiantes de qué tramo específicamente? ¿Médicos? ¿Ingenieros? ¿Técnicos de la informática? ¿Todos ellos?

No tenía nada, ni la menor aclaración, ni siquiera cortas notas marginales que cesaran el torbellino de preguntas que su cerebro estaba formulando.

Hoseok no recordaba haber comprado o recomendado ningún concepto similar y estaba atónito por las esculturas preciosas del trabajo excéntrico. A pesar de no conocer el motivo, guardó y respaldó la documentación, asegurándola en su fuente antes de que el emisor pudiese bajarla al notar su error de envío.

 

No se había dado cuenta de cuán adentrado estaba en la presentación hasta que su pacífica burbuja infestada de dudas fue cruelmente reventada por el accionar de una manilla y una voz que le hizo sobresaltar.

‘’¡Llegué!’’

Su calma se fracturó con sólo esa palabra y no necesitó mirar para comprobar quién era el dueño de la enunciación que se mezclaba al sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

‘’Hoseok ya llegué.’’ Repitió la voz tras su espalda, algo áspera después de no haber recibido respuesta devuelta.

‘’Si, ya te vi.’’ Vocalizó Hoseok con la pobre articulación de su boca, una respuesta que no pareció ser complaciente en lo absoluto para el otro. Su atención aun enteramente entregada a la digitalización.

Por largos minutos estuvo volteando y redimensionando con sus dedos cada una de las presentaciones frente a sus ojos, preguntándose y resolviéndose a sí mismo sus propias dudas tanto como podía.

Estaba fascinado por los espectros, y quiso seguir desplazando sus yemas sobre el sistema para entender por qué tal proyecto había llegado a su poder y cuál era la finalidad exacta de ello, pero la dulce presión de unos labios al costado de cuello lo desconectaron de su objetivo.

Con su mente inmediatamente más despejada, Hoseok persiguió con su sentir el par de manos que viajaban desde sus hombros hasta sus muslos con significativa presión en sus deslizamientos, de un segundo a otro dejándolo incapaz de concentrarse en algo más que el húmedo recorrido de la boca en su piel y los dedos arribando a sus ingles.

‘’¿Tienes trabajo, mh?’’ Preguntó el intruso, y conforme la cuestión brotaba de la boca ajena, el lóbulo de su oreja se resentía por la tibia nube de aliento que lo arrullaba con cada exhalación.

Lejos de reaccionar negativamente por la interrupción, Hoseok sonrió. Tenía los párpados entrecerrados y sus dientes apretados a su labio inferior para asegurarse de reprimir cualquier suspiro que delatara su disfrute.

Esos labios sabían cómo desconectarlo de todo y volverse su único blanco sin remordimientos.

‘’No.’’ Hoseok movió su cabeza con sigilo, preocupándose por no interrumpir la tarea que se desarrollaba en su cuello. ‘’No es trabajo.’’

‘’¿Se te acumuló todo? Eres un desastre cuando no estoy.’’ La voz derrochaba más picardía con cada palabra, pero hablaba sobre él tan suavemente que Hoseok sintió su porosidad reaccionar mediante escalofríos cuando sus ideales comenzaban a disiparse.

‘’Cállate.’’ Replicó sin ningún tipo de fastidio real en su habla.

Hoseok tomó impulso con su pie en el piso para hacer girar el alto taburete donde estaba sentado, enfrentando al autor de las diligentes atenciones, que por coincidencia, era el mismo culpable de su descontrol con la bebida la noche anterior.

‘’Dime, Kihyun, ¿has estado comentando mis aficiones otra vez?’’ Cuestionó con una ceja en alto y sus labios tensos, suplicando internamente que la contestación fuese negativa y no una feliz afirmación. ''Acaba de llegar algo que nunca pedí.''

‘’No me eches la culpa. Eres famoso desde que hiciste esa maquinita extraña. Cómo decías que se llamaba...’’ Hoseok notó que la travesura del menor era su defensa también, y esta vino acompañada con el fruncimiento de sus labios rosados y la expresión juguetona por haber usado un calificativo desvalorizado y tan de paso para definir uno de sus mejores estudios.

Sinceramente Hoseok no creyó que Kihyun no recordara el nombre, porque no era como si pudiese olvidarlo después de tantas veces que lo escuchó en sus prácticas e informes.

Pero claramente Kihyun quería jugar con él, y como sabía perfectamente que iba a haber una consecuencia por su comentario rápidamente se abrazó a sus hombros anchos y ocupó sus bocas con besos a los que obviamente Hoseok no podría rehusarse jamás.

‘’Modelo pulmonar biomecánico.’’ Le recordó Hoseok sobre sus bocas, negándose a abandonar las tímidas y esporádicas fusiones de sus alientos.

Lentamente separó sus rodillas y recibió al menor entre sus piernas, sus palmas afianzadas celosamente a su cadera, atrayéndolo a su abdomen en el proceso.

Kihyun estaba extrañamente afectuoso esa tarde y era inevitable no querer sacarle todo el provecho, incluso si eso también significaba tener que tolerar sus burlas.

Unos cuantos besos y algunas caricias fue todo lo que Kihyun necesitó para hacerlo desviar sus intereses, y sin pensarlo, dejó todo el enredo de la información desconocida en un segundo y distante plano.

‘’Esa cosa.’’  Kihyun se veía conforme con su jugada. Sonreía con ligereza mientras arrastraba sus palmas por el nido de cabellos negros detrás de la cabeza de Hoseok. Sus tabiques dialogando entre sí por la cercanía de sus rostros y sus cuerpos respondiendo al tacto sin tardanza.

La boca de Kihyun sabía a menta y su ropa olía a aromatizadores de oficina. Era tan increíblemente cálido bajo su agarre y la sensación le hizo contemplar lo mucho que lo había querido ahí en el transcurso del fatídico día. 

Definitivamente, a ambos les gustaba tenerse así cuando el momento se daba. Era inusualmente agradable.

‘’Hoseok…’’ Llamó el menor encima de sus labios, su voz filosa en una entonación similar a la que usaba cuando era sarcástico. ‘’¿No ha entrado alguna llamada hoy, por casualidad?’’ Su ceño se frunció pero no había rudeza en sus facciones, aún podía percibir una esquina de sus labios vagamente estirada y las caricias en su cabello.

Respondió su pregunta con un asentimiento perezoso, distraído por estar a una simple respiración de distancia de aquellos labios relucientes en saliva, formulando respuesta  cuando entendió por la mirada ajena que debía que explicarse. 

‘’Llamaron, pero no contesté.’’ Dijo desinteresado el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Alzó sus hombros y palmeó la cintura del menor, invitándolo sutilmente a alejarse de su cuerpo para cuando recordó lo que tenía pendiente tras su espalda.

Kihyun no le permitió alejarse y tomó su mandíbula, provocando un nuevo encuentro más estable entre sus ojos.

Con un poco más de imaginación y menos años conociéndolo, Hoseok podría pensar que el menor, quizás, podía llegar a verse amenazante con aquella mirada rasgada y la inexpresividad de sus facciones, pero el enrojecimiento natural del puente de su nariz y sus mejillas por la temperatura de las calles lo desmentían totalmente frente a él. No lo engañaba.

‘’Sé que no lo hiciste, ¿por qué crees que sé que llamaron?.’’ Cortó rápidamente. De repente Hoseok estaba más confundido al verlo tan enfrascado en algo tan estúpido como una llamada perdida. Ya no sabía a dónde iba con toda la encuesta.

Lo estaba regañando de la forma más sutil después de casi comérsele la boca y aún no descifraba todo el caso de los dibujos. Su placer de calma había durado tan poco que le dolía. Pero Kihyun era así, impredecible y de carácter oscilante.

‘’Pero… antes de sermonearte, quiero felicitarte.’’ Habló Kihyun elevando otra sonrisa, llena de dientes esta vez, agudizando más la confusión en Hoseok.

Hoseok estuvo a punto de perder la calma y pedirle que aclarara la situación, exigirle que le pusiera fin al enredo que había creado desde que llegó. Empezaba a perder el humor para tolerar sus bromas y estuvo a un paso de decírselo, pero nuevamente el menor lo tomaba por sorpresa y frustraba sus intenciones.

Calladamente lo observó zafarse de sus brazos, deshacer todo contacto entre sus cuerpos para poder extraer un portafolio delgado del bolso que aún llevaba colgando en su hombro.

Quería respuestas inmediatas, no sentarse a leer, pero optó por nivelar su impaciencia y ágilmente sacó la única carpeta que dicho portafolios contenía en su interior; abriéndola y leyendo su encabezado sin merodear.

Contempló la portada del primer folio impreso con asombro mal disimulado al ubicar el logo impreso al costado. El azul, negro y rojo resaltaban en el símbolo nacional teñido en la hoja blanca fotográfica.

‘’ _La República de Corea y el congreso biotecnológico estatal hacen constar mediante este comunicado la aprobación de la pasada invención presentada el día-…_ ’’

Las finas cartulinas habían sido emitidas por impresiones clásicas, algo demasiado tradicional y antiguo para las fechas, pero estaban diseñadas con el claro objetivo de caer en formalidades.

Relamió sus labios conforme sumergía en la lectura y en la redacción de las hojas. La fuerza estaba retenida en su mandíbula por su enfoque tan estricto, la intriga expandiéndose y empozándose en su estómago. El sabor a licor volvió a subir por su garganta, más intolerable que nunca, esta vez por culpa de su ansiedad.

Las páginas principales hablaban del proyecto en sí y las pruebas realizadas –y exitosas– del modelo que les había presentado un par de meses atrás junto con su extensa explicación y dedicada presentación escrita a puño y tinta de bolígrafo. Las siguientes hojas contenían los trazos poco precisos que había usado como bocetos guías, y debajo de ellos, la copia exacta de los mismos dibujos suyos pero nuevamente hechos con extrema pulcritud y meticulosidad realizados por alguien más. Estaban recreados por lo que podría ser un profesional o una máquina especializada. Probablemente la segunda opción sería la más acertada. 

El mecanismo había funcionado más que perfectamente. Su aparato de secuencia respiratoria artificial suplente y asistente pulmonar, en el que trabajó por año y medio, si servía y era una completa locura.

Continuó leyendo hoja tras hojas, digiriendo toda la información expuesta y analizando cada párrafo hasta llegar a la antepenúltima de las cartas.

Esta parte estaba escrita en una caligrafía distinta, mucho más oscura y erguida que la anterior.

_“Tenemos el agrado de convocar su presencia a nuestras oficinas la semana próxima, la fecha le será indicada una vez complete la tramitación. Su participación es vital para la óptima ejecución de la junta-…”_

Se leía al costado del cuadro que reunía la dirección, la sede y el horario en el que dicha reunión podría llegar a realizarse bajo las directrices pautadas. Vestimenta formal, sin acompañantes, documentos propios legalizados y organizados, y finalmente el anteproyecto que fundamentaba su experimento.

Sostuvo entre sus dedos la última hoja. Esta literalmente sólo expresaba más de lo mismo… Palabrería ética, felicitaciones y mucha cordialidad. Pero hacían la breve mención del material respaldo y ‘de apertura’ que se le había enviado –y que le había quemado medio cerebro media hora atrás–, el mismo que lo había llenado de curiosidad en primera instancia. Enumeraba además las múltiples razones y beneficios por las cuales debía acudir a la cita acordada y no dejarla pasar.

Era jueves casi por la noche, no tenía demasiado tiempo para debatirse si ir o no. La ocasión era sin lugar a duda la mejor oportunidad de su vida, y el rostro de Kihyun demostraba que no era el único que así lo creía.

‘’Supongo que sí es trabajo.’'


	2. inclusion

Aquella misma tarde Hoseok no cesó las preguntas hacia Kihyun hasta que una parte de su neblina de dudas estuvo despejada y hubo logrado comprender la raíz de la noticia, cómo fue que esta arribó a él y porqué había representado una generosa confusión al principio.

Con las pocas respuestas que el menor pudo darle, Hoseok entendió que no había sido una simple coincidencia que todo se diera tan rápido; que de hecho existía una secuencia que explicaba todo lógicamente, una donde al final del hilo, era él mismo quien posaba como el único culpable por no haberse preocupado por el trasfondo y las pistas que con un poco más de interés habría captado.

Cada una de las llamadas perdidas a lo largo de la semana, el inesperado préstamo de fondos en su cuenta bancaria nómina, los golpes mañaneros a la puerta que días atrás se molestó en ignorar, y el último detonante, la información recibida en su portal esa tarde. Todo por individual habían sido medios para la entrega del comunicado que nunca llegó a él satisfactoriamente porque siempre estuvo muy cansado para caminar o muy ebrio para razonar. Por eso era culpa suya y por horas se repitió sin parar que debía estar doblemente agradecido, porque era increíble que el cuerpo no hubiese desistido en tratar de contactarlo después del tercer intento sin resultado. Aunque eso también podía ser parte de su repentino golpe de suerte.

Al final de cuentas literales, aquella misma noche, cuando tuvo espacio para dejar fluir sus pensamientos privadamente, concluyó que Kihyun solo fue una ruta. Un instrumento que usaron para llegar a él cuando las alternativas se agotaron, y que precisamente por no ser nada más que una simple vía, el hombre al cual el menor se refirió como ‘viejo canoso y regordete’ sólo le dejó saber lo que supuso estrictamente necesario para convertirlo en un portavoz. Por eso Hoseok no preguntó más y aplacó su curiosidad. No podía pedirle detalles al menor cuando no los tenía.

Esa noche, sin ser sorpresa, el asunto le originó una significativa pérdida de sueño y concentración de la que no estuvo plenamente consciente, a pesar de saber muy en el fondo que su vigilia en el transcurso de la madrugada sería totalmente provechosa.

Su desvelo fue útil, pudo emplearlo en sentarse a releer su propia tesis y ver los videos de evidencia que aún conservaba.

Eran aproximadamente treinta cortos que estaban almacenados y organizados alfabéticamente en un respectivo folder al que decidió llamar ‘ _P_ - _Resultados:22’_.

Entre todos ellos habían casi dos horas en puros clips explicativos, los cuales en su mayoría lo único que ofrecían era el sonido de su voz narrando el proceso que realizaba con sus manos a la vez que manipulaba el par de estructuras rellenas de cableados, finos tubos y placas. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían la respectiva seriedad y el compromiso que el asunto merecía.

Sin embargo no todo era tan centrado y profesional en su vida.

Existía una minoría renegada que él con su propio dedo excluyó de dicha carpeta, a los cuales a cada archivo le había asignado el nombre de ‘falla’, yendo desde el número uno hasta el quince seguido de un signo numeral.

Se trataba de más videos, pero todos con una duración de un minuto como máximo. Los había apartado porque se alejaban mucho, demasiado, de su programa. Estos mostraban todo tipo de tomas erróneas que incluían ángulos desfavorecedores, interrupciones por parte de un antiguo Kihyun que asomaba su cabeza pelirroja y vibrante para avisarle que la cena estaba lista, estruendosos estornudos y hasta un ataque de tos repentino que lo dejó al borde del vómito cuando se ahogó con su propia saliva tratando de dar una introducción decente.

Eran estúpidos. Estúpidos y graciosos.  Y solo por esa última razón eran un buen recuerdo que le sugirió no deshacerse de ellos.

La nostalgia y la gracia se fundieron para hacerlo sonreír un rato. Le habría gustado mantenerse riendo con las memorias hasta que sus mejillas se tensaran y el sol saliera de nuevo, pero la urgencia de enfocarse en lo que era importante antes de que la madrugada se acabara le obligó a devolverse a los clips anteriores, los que claramente carecían de ese tipo de entretenimiento. 

Nuevamente en la pantalla se veían sus dedos resguardados en los respectivos guantes de seguridad chequeando paulatinamente una serie de válvulas de retención mientras la aguja magnética empezaba a temblar a un costado de la imagen, poniendo en funcionamiento todo el sistema. 

 

_Décimo tercer ensayo del modelo pulmonar número… veintidós._

_Con la señal del galvanómetro, simulación mecánica automática del proceso respiratorio partiendo desde la exhalación..._

 

Con solo escuchar la proyección llegó a notar la ansiedad y la esperanza reflejándose en su voz a la vez que ocurría la demostración. 

Las palabras temblorosas habían volado desde las bocinas hasta clavarse en su nuca como representación de los grandes escalofríos que le provocaba volver a mirarse a sí mismo tan impaciente. Su garganta se secó como si estuviera atrapado en ese momento de angustia y expectación otra vez.

Hoseok pensó que fue muy lógico impacientarse en aquél entonces, donde no estaba seguro si realmente tendría éxito con todo el disparate de los pulmones artificiales. Su cantidad de intentos fallidos, remodelaciones, resultados desalentadores y largas horas de indagación sin sentido nunca lo ayudaron a tener fe en sí mismo.

Para entonces todo había sido incertidumbre y súplicas internas hasta el momento en el que el par de blandos caparazones de desteñida pintura empezaron a moverse sutilmente en un patrón de tiempo casi específico cuando pasados unos segundos la aguja se estabilizó en una tranquila oscilación que se tendía entre los dos puntos medios, finalmente nivelada en el sitio donde debía estar para que todo se desencadenara correctamente. 

Todo lo que se veía allí eran sus propias manos ajustando la intensidad de las expulsiones que nacían desde las interconexiones, todas maltratadas y reforzadas con cinta e identificadas por las prácticas y las enmendaciones.  La diligencia con la que controlaba la presión que se disparaba hacia el interior los tubos transparentes rozaba los límites del estrés. Se veía excesivamente nervioso, su torpeza era perfectamente visible. El pensamiento de que personas de un nivel tan importante lo hayan visto así lo avergonzó un poco, pero no se detuvo a alimentar el sentimiento. 

Su invento era complicado pero muy natural. La corteza que representaba la morfología pulmonar eran solo un par de metales cóncavos teñidos de un color similar al del órgano por una pintura aceitosa que aún guardaba en su taller. Los bronquios no eran más que finos tubos plásticos y el oxígeno que los circulaba se debía al bombeo de una bombona mediana de helio. Dichas raíces tubulares se veían empañándose y secándose constantemente por el gas que ahora viajaba por ellos, entrando y saliendo del mecanismo al compás de un delicado sonido de presión liberada que buscaba imitar lo que, en esa investigación, se consideraría una exhalación humana. No había sangre, y tampoco existía el intercambio literal de oxígeno a dióxido de carbono, pero el artefacto servía. En términos generales. Lo hacía. Respiraba por su cuenta, hinchándose y reduciéndose al pie del proceso.

Antes de que su fascinación siguiese llenándose de poder el video terminó, dejándolo atrapado entre las paredes del orgullo y la inseguridad.

 

Con todo en mente la mañana del viernes hizo lo que le correspondía hacer. Se inyectó de valor y con forzada serenidad llamó al serial que se leía debajo de la portada de los papeles que Kihyun le había entregado. En su abdomen revoloteaba la sensación del nerviosismo pero su conciencia acerca de la gravedad del proceso le hizo limitarse a dejarlos fluir durante toda la conversación que sostuvo con la voz que parecía ser de alguna mujer rondando los cuarenta, misma que en tan solo unos minutos pulió para él ciertos rasgos a cumplir, haciendo énfasis en puntos críticos que incluían su aspecto para la presentación, puntualidad, papeleo, el protocolo a seguir en la recepción y la identificación que debía llevar consigo.

La llamada se efectuó perfectamente, se preguntaba y respondía como se hacía en cualquier tópico, pero sentado en el sofá algo en su estómago pareció retorcerse sin aviso cuando se le arrojó la acotación de que la cita se efectuaría durante las primeras horas del lunes porque  _no había posibilidad de postergar la actividad_  por una especie de viaje ejecutivo planificado para dos de los encargados de la oficina principal. O algo así creyó escuchar. En ese momento creer ciegamente lo que procesaban sus oídos no era totalmente conveniente, no desde que su mente había abandonado la charla al reconocer que tenía  _dos_ días para organizarse y mentalizarse respecto a sus aspiraciones, conocimientos y realidades.

Muy en contra de lo que estaba en su cabeza no pronunció pero alguno y la comunicación finalizó tras una despedida que fue tan reacia que en otro momento la habría considerado tajante. Todo le dejó mucho en qué pensar por el resto del día.

Algo que lo dejó acostado en el sofá por las siguientes horas fue el pensamiento de él triunfando.

Hoseok nunca había escalado tan alto en ninguna etapa de su vida. No era del tipo acostumbrado a enfrentarse a situaciones doradas, ni siquiera cuando era estudiante de secundaria y presentaba anualmente sus proyectos a un público muy poco asistido que al final nunca terminaba apoyándolo a él o a sus creaciones. Tampoco sucedió así en sus primeros años de carrera como ingeniero en sistemas en la universidad de Siheung. No era tonto, todo el tiempo estuvo al tanto de que lo que preparaba no era suficiente ni para él ni para los jueces de la escuela, o para los profesores superiores que le ofrecían una beca en la facultad de Ciencia y Tecnología a los ganadores. 

Tener que afrontar nuevamente un escenario medianamente parecido a ese infierno de su pasado lo remontó al tiempo en el que tenía trece años y muy poca malicia. Su habitación de paredes angostas y calcomanías en el borde de su cama era un desastre si lo pensaba con cuidado. Por años tuvo que dormir en un lugar que literalmente era una gala ambientada con cuadros y diplomas de cuartos y quintos lugares, caramelos de consuelo que por algo más que simple mala suerte resultaban ser de los asquerosos sabores artificiales que menos le gustaban y que por resentimiento escondía junto a las medallas baratas que estaban guardadas en algún lugar entre toda la chatarra que su madre siempre insistió en botar pero que él atesoraba diciéndole que servirían. No porque creyera que de verdad lo harían algún día sino porque más bien siempre prefirió mantenerlas cerca para engañarse a sí mismo con falsas promesas de crear algo importante con todo ese material que reciclaba.

Cuando llegó a la recta de los veinte todo cambió considerablemente aunque nunca supo con exactitud si para bien exactamente. Su habitación no lucía igual, todo lo había arrojado a la basura, pero la salud de su madre había decaído al punto de tener que ser internada en una casa hospitalaria en los extremos de Gyeonggi-do, lo cual los dejó con una disponibilidad monetaria muy ajustada concebida por los gastos tormentosos de los tratamientos y la estadía que el seguro social no cubría totalmente.

Al Hoseok de dieciséis le resultó una transición pesada, pero al de veintiuno no le importó tener que mudarse a un lugar menos espacioso donde las comodidades eran una aspiración, tampoco tener que caminar cinco cuadras cada día para poder salir a la parte medianamente civilizada del área, pero haber tenido que abandonar sus estudios por no contar con la posibilidad de costear las matrículas trimestrales había sido un golpe del que supo que le tomaría tiempo recuperarse, si es que llegaba a hacerlo.

Él siempre conoció bien sus limitaciones, por lo que evitó alimentarse de pena por más de cinco años. Haber seguido estudiando habría puesto en sus manos costos adicionales que ni su madre ni él necesitaban. El transporte, los materiales de apoyo que necesitaría para las prácticas, una vivienda cercana a la facultad y hasta la comida; todo fuera de lo que ya la universidad le exigiría. Era insano siquiera considerarlo, por eso eliminó la idea a pesar del remordimiento. Aunque eso no le impidió seguir haciendo lo que disfrutaba, y lo único que se le daba bien.

Hoseok pensó en la evolución del mundo y no la suya. Analizó cómo el ser humano había avanzado impactantemente a través del tiempo. Él era testigo del crecimiento tecnológico, industrial y político-social que revolucionaba a la raza diariamente. Tristemente él también era testigo de cómo el gigante fenómeno capitalista, sediento de innovación materialista, erradicaba el valor humanitario e iba monopolizando a conveniencia la poca esperanza de muchos, llevándola  a una tabla estadística que separaba a los empoderados de los que, al igual que Hoseok, no tenían oportunidades de gozar a plenitud un mundo que vestía de papel moneda.

Aún había ignorancia y pobreza en abundancia. A nadie le interesaba la gravedad de algo si había otra cosa con la que pudieran contrarrestar y anular el sentimiento de culpa. Porque no importaba el tamaño del desarrollo que tuvieran las ciencias, la conciencia colectiva seguiría siendo muy prematura hasta el final de los tiempos. La denigración era donde mejor la raza humana se desempañaba. O quizás Hoseok se concentraba en el lado gris del cuento mientras casi toda la población admiraba los colores, pero era todo lo que observaba.

Creía todo eso porque tenía las pruebas necesarias para afirmarlo. Es decir, las fábricas contaminaban más que nunca pero los automóviles ya no necesitaban quemar gasolina para su desplazamiento. Las profesiones técnicas estaban mejor preparadas pero la tasa de ingresos en los orfanatos y asilos aumentaba vulgarmente a cada hora. Los equipos en las clínicas revelaban conclusiones precisas, dejándole al profesional muy poca holgura para errar, pero nadie se sensibilizaba con los pacientes con cáncer muriendo en las calles por no tener el dinero para someterse a todos los estudios. También pasaba así con la educación, esta era envidiable y lujosa, pero sólo quienes poseían un alto recurso monetario la podía recibir.

Su caso era muy similar a ese último ejemplo.

Se preguntaba si a alguien le dolería si él no estudiaba, si alguien aparte de él y su madre perdería el sueño por la angustia de sentir que a él se le iba la vida sin haberse podido realizar al ritmo que todos pautaban como normal; si había alguien afuera que quisiera ayudarlo a pagar las largas facturas que salían a su nombre.

Hoseok ya sabía la respuesta pero igualmente se taparía los oídos si querían decírsela alguna vez. Así era y sería el mundo por siempre y para siempre. Monumentalmente egoísta y selectivo con quienes premiaba, teniendo gobiernos que servían solo a los ricos.

Para Hoseok era ridículo que para que se pudiera apreciar el talento humano este tenía que buscar una licenciatura sellada por alguna institución medianamente reconocida, porque de lo contrario, no había siquiera una oportunidad para demostrarle a la sociedad el potencial que cada quien tenía. Y eso no era una hipótesis suya, era una verdad bordeada de alfileres. Ninguna empresa querría enfrentarse a la disyuntiva de probar o no con un novato sin letras que podría generarle conflictos de toda índole que podría ponerlos fuera de un mercado tan agresivo y competitivo como el de las fechas.

Ese, ese no era un problema reciente, ese era un problema mayúsculo que se había escurrido entre las décadas por no haber sido reparado nunca. Pero él no era un niñato resentido con la vida, estaba seguro de que si obviaba algunas cosas, la suya no era totalmente trágica y oscura, pero si muy desorganizada para lo que a la sociedad le acomodaba. No había estudiado, casado y formado una familia antes de los veinticinco, al contrario de eso, a sus veinticinco era un ingeniero frustrado sin certificación válida para ingresar al campo laboral. Un loco apasionado por las ramas profundas de la mecánica y sistemática, enamorado del ardor que dejaba el paso del whisky por su garganta. Un homosexual viviendo una relación compleja y nada oficial con el contador gruñón del hospital donde su madre seguía admitida desde tres años atrás.

Y lo peor era que no querría alterar su presente aunque pudiese.

Quizás si lo llegaba a decir en voz alta sonaría gracioso. Pero  no le molestaría reírse por eso. Estaba acostumbrado a  vivir entre estudios prometedores que nunca realizaba por falta de capital, elevándose algunas noches por caricias de unas manos que veces sentía ajenas y dedicándole las mañanas a las típicas visitas regulares al hospital que casi siempre hacía los últimos días de la semana a pesar de que la resaca lo tumbara y no pudiera erguirse por el dolor que le obsequiaba dormir en cualquier superficie que no fuese su cama.

Para él era  _normal_  y estaba  _bien._

La vida era el único sistema que no era completamente metódico. O eso era lo que le gustaba creer, porque de aceptar que sí lo era, se convertiría de inmediato en un fracasado con un futuro incierto.

Un fracasado que se saltó gran parte del sábado tomado los últimos sorbos restantes de sus botellas para dormir corrido hasta la tarde del domingo, el cual también malgastó al pasársela dibujando una loca idea atornillada en su cabeza acerca de un purificador de aire instalado en los pequeños ductos cuya supuesta función sería filtrar el polvo y el polen para evitar las alergias de Kihyun en la primavera que pronto se acercaba.

Era curioso, el debate que tenía consigo acerca de ser o no alguien inservible fue suficientemente interesante para llegar a mantenerlo despierto por un rato que se prolongó incluso cuando las luces estuvieron apagadas la madrugada del domingo antes de que el cansancio lograra su cometido en su consciencia; pero cuando por fin había llegado la mañana del tedioso lunes, la posibilidad de serlo le complicaba mucho menos la vida que la corbata que no conseguía atar correctamente a pesar de tener veinte minutos en la lucha.

De querer hacerlo, podía responsabilizar de eso a sus manos bruscas o al poco sueño que tuvo, pero sabía que no sería una buena excusa. De lo único que estaba totalmente convencido era que era muy temprano para jugar al macramé y que no tenía la paciencia que suficiente para adivinar si la vuelta que tocaba hacer era por dentro o fuera del desastre que había dejado bajo el cuello de su camisa.

Hoseok gruñó unas cuantas veces y cerró sus ojos para canalizar el vapor que escalaba por su espalda gracias a la irritación de seguir sin lograr nada medianamente decente. Estaba absorto, perdido en cada intento. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a intentar pero al parecer sus sonidos de frustración fueron bastante fuertes porque pudo ver cómo Kihyun entraba a la habitación con las cejas elevadas y sus facciones apenas despejadas de la pereza mañanera por el café que humeaba en su mano.

“Antes de fabricar órganos pudiste haber aprendido a vestirte.” Kihyun lanzó de repente, cortando el profundo silencio que hasta ese momento reinó en la habitación, fijando su mirada en Hoseok, quien soltó las tiras azul rey y dejó caer sus brazos a la vez que suspiraba con resignación.

Ni una palabra fue necesaria, al menor le bastó ver el rostro contrario para olvidar su taza en la mesa más cercana y acercarse a interceder con manos que con prisa estiró hacia sus trapecios, deshaciendo diligentemente el lío en la suave tela. Kihyun notó que se había inclinado demasiado sobre el cuerpo del mayor por cómo los dedos de su mano quedaron frente a su propio rostro, pero no se apartó porque no hubo ninguna reacción negativa por parte de Hoseok. Algo le exigía oler más esa esencia que desprendía su piel.

Si su nariz no le mentía se trataba de ese preciado perfume intocable que Hoseok protegía con su vida y unas cuantas camisas al final de su gaveta. Ese del envase oscuro con letras plateadas que prometían ser uno de los primeros lanzados en la edición  _Collector_  de Hugo Boss, tan amado por el mayor que desde que lo conocía sólo lo había olido en él un total dos veces y ambas habían sido totalmente por obligación. La primera fue para la ceremonia de su graduación en la escuela de contadores y la segunda, y hasta ese día la última, la fiesta elegante a la que lo arrastró una semana después de esa misma graduación, todo a base de amenazas y chantajes que terminaron funcionando para su propia sorpresa.

“Tu pretendiente ha de ser importante. Ni siquiera te tuvo que rogar para que olieras así de bien.” La voz del menor seguía ronca por haberse levantado solo unos minutos atrás, pero el brillo del sarcasmo y la vacilación eran perfectamente distinguibles a pesar de eso. Kihyun esperaba que su sonrisa soñolienta y la risa airosa que acompañó su comentario ayudaran a Hoseok a percibir el chiste oculto en sus palabras, y seguro si lo hicieron, pero no recibió ningún tipo de comprobante aparte de unas cejas apretadas y manos preocupantemente tiesas en su cintura.

Hoseok estaba nervioso. Kihyun sabía que el mayor sólo se ponía así cuando algo lo atormentaba hasta hacerlo enmudecer.

“Hoseok,” Llamó en un cauteloso susurro que rodó con suavidad pese a tener sus labios gentilmente presionados en el hombro del mayor desde el momento en el que lo abrazó, intentando que por un instante ambos ignoraran el caos de la tela sin resolver alrededor de su cuello y la agonía de sentirse equitativamente nerviosos por la vitalidad de la oportunidad. “Lo harás bien.” Volvió a hablar, esta vez queriendo enterrar las inseguridades de Hoseok con el arrullo de su voz. Hoseok lo sentía preocupado y quiso colaborar.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se mantuvieron íntimamente involucrados en un abrazo con el que Kihyun buscaba relajar a Hoseok tanto como pudiese y Hoseok hacerle saber que estaba funcionado. Algo que agradecían era su conexión mental. Lo veían como un privilegio que habían adquirido con los años y la convivencia, y que desde entonces usaban para comunicarse cuando no podían vocalizar sus conflictos internos. Algo extraño pero totalmente efectivo.

Kihyun lo entendía. El momento era crucial, la oportunidad singular y el rechazo de Hoseok hacia el fracaso lava espesa atenta a la mínima muestra de debilidad para incinerarlo si nadie lo ayudaba a lidiar con ello.

“Quítate de encima. No quiero arrugas en mi camisa.” Hoseok deseó que su rudeza sonara más creíble, pero estaba seguro que incluso si hubiese sido así, sus ojos tirarían su teatro por la borda. Su mirada era suave hacia el menor, totalmente conmovida por el apoyo y la dulzura de sus palabras de aliento siendo susurradas en un exquisito tono mañanero. Era algo que Kihyun también notaba. Allí, náufrago en sus párpados hinchados por el sueño, tuvo el impulso de alzar su palma y acunar su mejilla marcada por los pliegues de la sábana, besarlo si el instinto dentro de él se agravaba, pero las manos en su corbata frustraron su plan y lo llevó a conformarse con verlo trabajar.

 

Lo que Kihyun y él tenían no era amor de pareja, Hoseok dudaba que pudiese llegar a serlo incluso si se comprometían a intentarlo. Eran amigos. Amigos con una conducta especial, compañeros que desde un año atrás compartían el colchón, la renta, discusiones hirientes que concluían en besos que en las noches se sentían inevitables.

Para el tiempo en el que su madre había sido ingresada al hospital Kihyun era un contador nuevo haciendo sus pasantías, laborando en una de las taquillas principales al final del pasillo como guía de facturas a comprobar y archivar. Desde el día que llegó el chico mantuvo irremediablemente una expresión de estrés y amargura que Hoseok avivaba gustosamente cada vez que se acercaba a su puesto para reclamarle por los pagos que él realizaba con anticipación pero que casualmente nunca se reflejaban en el sistema de la computadora del joven. La típica respuesta que recibía de su parte siempre fue que  _él_  no era el responsable de  _su_   _estúpido_  problema, y seguido de eso, le pedía que se retirara de su vista con un tono de voz que era menos ortodoxo que sus palabras en sí. Las cosas fueron de ese modo por dos años completos. Coexistieron en una relación tensa de trabajador y cliente que un viernes por la noche después del trabajo fue distorsionada por una botella de vino y el sofá de un cubículo de karaoke que no sonó en toda la noche porque tuvieron sus bocas en todos lados excepto en los micrófonos.  ¿Cómo habían llegado al punto de meterse a vivir en el apartamento milimétrico de Hoseok? Ninguno sabía pero definitivamente era más sencillo besarse en su sala todo lo que quisieran y no en una de las oficinas, odiando que la media hora de almuerzo durara tan poco.

Lo que Hoseok y Kihyun tienen, hasta el presente, no es un amor puro lleno de lealtad, pero se les olvida en mañanas como esas. Hoseok sabe que no es el único hombre en la vida de Kihyun porque él no le ha dicho lo contrario, pero cuando lo acaricia con tanto anhelo, no piensa en sus manos sobre alguien más las noches en las que no llega a dormir a su lado.

Él no necesitó su fidelidad antes y no lo hará ahora. Hoseok se rehusaba a implementar medidas riesgosas que pudieran dejarlo solo otra vez. Después de todo, ¿no era libertad y comodidad lo que todos querían tener?

 

“¿Vas a acomodarla por mí o no? Tienes que servir para algo más que para jugar con números todo el día.” Fue el turno de Hoseok de golpear bajo, delatando la gracia que le hizo su propio contraataque con una sonrisa apenas reveladora de dientes. No recibió más que ojos en blanco y una risita adormilada por parte de Kihyun. Suspiró, pasando fraternalmente sus dedos por las raíces desteñidas del cabello del menor para revolverlo y enredarlo más de lo que la almohada lo había hecho. Los dedos que trabajaban sobre su pecho lo hacían en una velocidad tan precisa que hizo que todo el curso de dobleces, estiramientos y ajustes de la tela se viese ridículamente fácil a través del espejo.

No lo lamentaba. No creía un delito no saber cómo no hacerlo por su cuenta cuando en toda su vida había tenido que usar traje formal tres veces. En una estaba muy pequeño para interesarse y en las otras dos optó por no agregar ese detalle.

“¿Tienes todo listo? ¿Firmaste las hojas? ¿Dónde están los archivos que vas a presentar? Péinate otra ve-” Hoseok frenó el acoso de Kihyun con una palma firmemente apretada sobre su boca. La avalancha de preguntas era algo muy típico del menor cuando estaba entusiasmado o presionado por algo, Hoseok lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero algo que también sabía era que debía frenarlo antes de que hiciera que su cabeza protestara por el aturdimiento.

“Ya todo está en su lugar. La cita es en una hora y media, pero me voy ya.”  Hoseok apartó su mano sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que Kihyun no seguiría interrogándolo, y que en vez de quejarse, sostendría hacia él la usual mueca de fastidio por haber sido interrumpido tan infantilmente cuando las preguntas que hacía eran ‘fundamentales y compatibles con el momento’. Ya había pasado antes y Hoseok etiquetaba de adorable esa faceta poco visible de Kihyun.

No pudo ayudarse a sí mismo para no inclinarse sobre él y besarlo hasta quitar de sus labios el reseco recuerdo de un profundo sueño que se mezclaba magníficamente a la amargura del café que no llegó a terminar por su culpa. El acto correspondido le sirvió como una despedida adelantada.

 

 

En ese tiempo del año el frío era soportable pero la brisa un problema, no tan tibia pero tampoco turbia. El clima era relativamente agradable, y aun así, su ropa lo sofocaba caminando por las calles. Por su estómago sobrevolaba el desafío de las náuseas incrementando cada vez que miraba por la ventana del tren, y las habría dejado ganar sino fuera porque no quería dejarse vencer por las ganas de devolver la galleta y el jugo que había ingerido antes de salir para complacer a Kihyun. 

Era cierto que su respiración pesaba y no era por el movimiento del transporte. No negaba que sintió el vello de sus brazos erizarse bajo las magas blancas de su camisa cuando llegó a su parada– que sus reflejos fallaron un par de veces cuando trató de esquivar algunos hombros en el paso peatonal. Porque era cierto que después de mucho tiempo sentía miedo. Miedo de perder lo que sea que fuese a ganar allí, porque le dieran lo que le dieran, estaba rotundamente seguro de que no lo tenía. 

Sin haberse dado cuenta estaba flotando dentro de su cabeza, náufrago en su propia laguna. La presión subía rápido y adornaba su frentey la piel sobre su labio infierno con el más fino manto de sudor frío.

Tenía que calmarse, necesitaba encontrar una forma de hacerlo rápido. Desde su lugar en la acera podía ver en la próxima esquina la señal con el nombre del gran edificio. Llamativa, ordinaria para ser vista por todos. 

Hoseok extrañó en su garganta el ardor refrescante del whisky. Ese consuelo infalible cuando no tenía inspiración. Lo que lo socorría cada vez que iba a acostarse sabiendo que los pulmones no funcionaban– cuando el gas seguía fugándose por alguna parte que ya había reparado por quinta vez la misma madrugada. Era su mayor premio, una anestesia local que su cuerpo demandaba cuando las emociones perdían su carril. El alcohol nunca le ayudó a hacer las cosas mejor, ni una sola vez, pero era especial congelando sus impulsos y sedando su desesperación. Si no podría lograrlo al menos quería que dejara de importarle por un rato.

 

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la puerta de entrada fue enfrentar su propio reflejo, encontrando un puño apretado en su mano y sus labios enrojecidos por tantas veces que los raspó con sus dientes. Se regañó mentalmente por eso, por todo. 

Era un hombre. Y siendo un hombre, maduro como se creía, no debería haberle permitido a sus piernas temblar al entrar al edificio de brillantes ventanales. Siendo un hombre que conocía sus metas como lo él hacía, su voz no debía haberse quebrado cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron para él y dijo buenos días al conserje en el tono más deplorable y adolescente que pudo haber salido de su garganta. Siendo un hombre que realmente estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo entonces no habría trastabillado por el extremo de un sofá que su campo visual no detectó por estar mirando un alto escritorio que podría ser de alguna de las tantas secretarías a las que podía dirigirse. Pero allí estaba, con casi cinco errores cometidos sin tener siquiera dos minutos dentro de la glamurosa estructura.

Aclaró su garganta, obligándose a aliviar los nudillos que aún apretaba sin darse cuenta.

Con la respectiva formalidad a la que debía apegarse se informó en dicho escritorio respecto a qué debía hacer. Se le pidió un momento para ser atendido. Él lo agradeció. 

Se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la recepción en la cual suponía que verificarían su asistencia. Se sintió a sí mismo recostándose culposamente al espaldar para relajar sus músculos notoriamente, como si el cansancio de sus piernas se debiera a un largo maratón y no a la inquietud– sus ojos fijos en sus rodillas porque no había otro sitio donde quisiera mirar.

Sentado ahí se detuvo a respirar por un momento, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos fugazmente para reunir las pocas piezas de cordura que se habían zafado desde su entrada. Él no era así, no se reconocía a sí mismo. Todo era tan foráneo a su conducta normal que por primera vez no podía calibrarse fácilmente. Mordió su labio, rozó sus palmas hasta calentarlas apretó sus párpados hasta que todo se volvió oscuro, repitiendo todo en ese mismo orden minuciosamente para que funcionara, para que al encontrarse de nuevo sobre sus pies lo hiciera con más seguridad.

Funcionó.

Una vez el momento de espera murió y su nombre se expandió por la sala, sugiriéndole acercarse hasta la fémina con labios adornados de exagerada pintura roja, lo hizo con más confianza.

Hoseok no se equivocó al creer que el registro protocolar no sería largo. Fue, además, estúpidamente rápido. La pequeña tarjeta que se le había enviado junto a los papeles terminó siendo un dispositivo de lectura privada que al ser presionado en la pantalla integrada a la mesa mostró un código que corroboró al personal que su cita existía y estaba aprobada con una programación para ese día en quince minutos. 

La mujer que lo atendía no era una señora como pudo haber esperado, definitivamente no era la misma de la llamada. Esta era una posible treintañera teñida de un pálido rubio deprimente, con voz rasposa y acciones tan mecanizadas que parecían ensayadas. Hoseok pensó que de seguro lo eran por el tipo de tacto que le ofrecía. Insípido, desgraciado, igual que sus pestañas pegadas por el maquillaje descuidado.  Eso fue todo lo que llegó a conocer de ella, porque en ningún momento alzó su mirada hacia él mientras le explicaba qué hacer.

Aunque era intrigante no le dio más importancia de la que verdaderamente merecía. El ritmo era acelerado dentro la instalación, el tiempo volaba en una realidad encapsulada por la eficiencia que nadie se atrevía a corromper. Esto los tenía a todos saltando de fase en fase, caminando de aquí para allá, hablando por altavoces con cero oportunidades para desviarse de sus objetivos– o para el caso de Hoseok, para permitirle preguntarse por qué la actitud de la mujer hacia él era tan dramáticamente curricular, o por qué todas las lámparas que colgaban del techo eran plateadas y molestosamente brillantes sobre su cabeza. 

Con una ceja elevada Hoseok decidió que no era gran cosa. Seguramente así se relacionaban unos con otros en el mundo de los negocios. Nadie regalándole simpatía a nadie, tampoco dando el mínimo afecto a quienes tenían algo más de suerte que ellos.

“Estira tu mano izquierda, presiónala aquí.”

La orden fue como un chasquido de dedos frente a su rostro que lo dejó parpadeando exageradamente para devolverse al plano actual, girando su cabeza hacia ella rápidamente para disimular. Hizo lo que se le pidió. Subió la manga de su camisa por cuestión de comodidad y acostó su palma en el vidrio, fijándose cómo el láser azul bajo el cristal recorría su palma, repasando el borde de sus dedos, escaneando sus huellas y cada línea impresa en su piel. Quizás la guardarían por políticas privadas, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. 

“Dirígete al encargado del elevador. Busca el salón dieciocho, cuando llegues allí desbloquea la puerta y entra. Están esperándote.” Entre su pulgar e índice le estiró un pequeño rectángulo papel calcomanía, identificado con su apellido. Supuso que la cara del papel cubierta de pega pertenecía a su pecho, justo encima del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y fue allí donde la pegó. Hoseok relamió sus labios y los abrió para preguntar si su acción había sido la correcta, pero nada salió de ellos. No era remotamente necesario que lo hiciera, ambos lo sabían. Confirmó su entendimiento con un asentimiento ligero y se retiró.

En su camino a los ascensores descubrió la contradicción infecciosa que vestía cada espacio de la planta. Sus ojos trataron de aterrizar en algo más natural que todos los lujos enfermizos e innecesarios, la vegetación decorativa que tristemente era de plástico, las sonrisas postizas, la escasez de luz natural. Pero no pudo. Lo que más irradiaba vida eran las pantallas, los táctiles, píxeles, las voces artificiales opacando las humanas por cada esquina. Un panorama bastante perturbador y asfixiante para alguien como él, que a pesar de moverse en el mismo tiempo, no vivía rodeado de tanto avance y desencanto.

Dentro del elevador todo aparentaba ser más recatado que afuera, o al menos eso le insinuó la sonrisa de cortesía que recibió por parte del ascensorista, que haya o no sido sincera, para él marcaba una gran diferencia.

“Buen día.” El hombre soltó apenas entró al elevador. “Coloque aquí su mano registrada.” 

Debajo de los múltiples botones tradicionales había un cuadro plateado cuya superficie tenía manchas de huellas dactilares apenas visible por efecto de la luz. Entre todas ellas apoyó su mano hasta que un extraño sonido de aceptación salió detrás de su espalda, indicando que las puertas estaban por cerrarse. Dio un paso atrás y recogió su mano bajo la otra, clavando su vista en sus zapatos para no encontrarse con la imagen de su rostro siendo deformada por el material de las puertas.

La saliva volvió a bajar forzosamente por su garganta. Aparentemente no podía evitar caer en los nervios cíclicos que eran inculcados por traición de su propia cabeza; pero por fortuna sucedió algo inesperado que lo salvó de ahogarse en las corrientes de su imaginación. Hoseok suponía que el elevador debía haber iniciado su recorrido ascendentemente para llevarlo a su sitio, pero en vez de eso comenzó a bajar. 

La arquitectura tenía más de quince pisos, ¿cómo podría estar bajando?

Hoseok había utilizado elevadores miles de veces, la vibración de estar subiendo y bajando eran inconfundibles para él. Su lógica le arrojó dos opciones: O se había vuelto loco, o lo estaba arrastrando al sótano del sitio. 

Al ver que no dejaban de descender miró su propio desconcierto a través del espejo de aluminio y no fue el único que lo hizo; extinguiendo el silencio, la voz del hombre apareció retumbando en el pequeño espacio una vez más. “¿Es su primer día de trabajo?”

“No trabajo aquí.” Alcanzó a decir antes de que las puertas se abrieran, recordándole que los segundos siempre serían segundos. 

Apretar sus labios fue lo único que pudo hacer cuando llegó el tiempo de bajarse y adentrarse al espacio que no era como su cabeza le advirtió mientras estuvo bajando. No era un sótano en lo absoluto ni mucho menos, era un lugar elegante común, parecido al de la planta baja, solo que sin tanta actividad— este tenía menos cuadros, ni un solo par de plantas artificiales, únicamente contaba con una familia de sofás ubicados al centro y tres puertas. No había nadie caminando por aquí y allá como en el resto de los niveles del edificio, en este reinaba un silencio exorbitante que de no ser por la gruesa alfombra gris bajo sus pies sus pasos podrían haberse escuchado. 

La atmósfera era indudablemente más apacible que la anterior, altamente sugestiva a hacerle aflojar su corbata y respirar con relajo, tirado en un sofá con los pies en la mesa. Y porque la idea sonaba muy bien, le habría encantado dejarse llevar, pero por desgracia estaba en circulación este aroma a incienso y humo de cigarro, una mezcla que seguro su ropa iba a absorber. ¿Es que todo allí era tan fatigante por naturaleza? ¿Una norma era la de hacer todo tan agobiante? No le buscó sentido y administrando inconscientemente su respiración nasal le bastó enfocar su mirada para encontrar el salón. Que todo estuviese correctamente identificado allí era un alivio para él. 

En elegante dorado un ‘S.18’ colgaba en el centro superior de la puerta forrada con lo que desde su lugar parecía papel ahumado.  A un costado de ella, el cuadrado táctil de captación casi idéntico al del elevador. Cambió su portafolio a su derecha, alzando su mano izquierda a la altura del indicador después de limpiarse el sudor con su pantalón y la presionó para encontrar que, como lo esperaba, la entrada le sería permitida.

Apenas la puerta fue desplegada notó que no alcanzaba a ver demasiado allí dentro gracias a las paredes que encasillaban la entrada en otro estrecho pasillo; sin embargo, el extremo de una mesa con su respectiva silla y un filtro de agua eran visibles en la esquina de la habitación. 

La unión nefasta de ceniza y lavanda se conjugaba allí dentro, penetrando el costado de su cabeza cada vez que daba un paso más adentro. La promesa de una migraña marcando su territorio.

“Permiso.” Sin poder seguir retrasando el momento, habló. Un aviso alto y rotundo que sonó irreal a sus oídos. 

“Adelante.” Alguien le respondió dentro después de unos cuantos segundos, haciéndole cuestionarse si Kihyun había hecho el nudo muy apretado en su garganta.

Hoseok descubrió que esta voz era nueva para él. Más anciana que la del ascensorista, más masculina que el hombre de limpieza y más poderosa y a la vez tan sosegada que cualquier otra que hubiese escuchado en el lugar. Apresuró sus pies para dar con el portador, pero se confundió al llegar.

Había cuatro hombres sentados en conferencia. El primero que atrapó su mirada leía unas hojas puestas en su regazo, el otro sentado a la izquierda estaba echado contra el respaldo de la silla, el otro frente a ellos fumaba con ojos entrecerrados, y el dueño de la cabecera del escritorio, estaba quieto con una pierna cruzada, bastante lejos de la superficie. Claramente a simple vista no pudo saber de quién era la voz. Tres de ellos se veían de la misma edad y Hoseok pensó que podría ser de cualquiera. 

“¿Shin?” La nicotina se sentía presa en la garganta de este hombre que ahora se dirigía a él. Por cómo sostenía el cigarro y su piel se quebraba por su sonrisa le calculaba unos cincuenta y algo como base. El sonido de su voz era áspero, incómodo para sus oídos. Él había sido. “Buen día, toma asiento.”

No contó cuantas veces se inclinó para saludar a todos los presentes pero se sintió excesivo. Todos se veían de la misma línea picando los sesenta, excepto por uno. Un joven sin corbata sentado al medio. El único que respondió a su saludo con otra reverencia y una comisura tan estirada como su piel. Sus labios pequeños pero prominentes, su aura igual de dominante que su porte, y a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta edad, él también emanaba poder. 

No se sentó muy lejos de ellos pero dejó una silla que lo separaba del señor que no dejaba de rozarse al espaldar como si fuese su cama mientras bostezaba sin vergüenza.

“Gracias... Gracias por invitarme.” 

“¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?” Esta vez las palabras brotaron de una boca diferente. Era la del canoso con el muslo sobre la rodilla, sentado como el anfitrión frente a una taza de porcelana vacía. 

Hoseok creyó saber la respuesta, pero no quiso sonar confiado y optó por preguntar de vuelta. “¿Porque mi proyecto ganó?”

El suave coro de dos risas disimuladas y el sonido burlón del aire chocando contra el paladar de uno de ellos le dejaron saber que estaba equivocado mediante una forma algo inmadura para sus puestos.

“Estás aquí por tu proyecto, en efecto.” El tono era grave, inquebrantable. “Pero no has ganado nada. El concurso todavía no empieza.”

Su estómago se retorció. Por decepción quizás, o por la intriga monstruosa que lo quemaba. Él no era ambicioso y no creía merecer demasiado, pero había estado fantaseando con la idea de llevarse a casa al menos una suma de dinero. 

“Es opcional. Puedes decidir no hacerlo y no se hará, pero debes decirlo pronto.”

“Voy a hacerlo.” Odió como sonó. Su habla habría tenido que ser convincente y segura, no lo contrario.

“Debes escuchar muy bien y no apresurarte. Primero necesitas saber quiénes somos y qué haces aquí.” Le dijo. Hoseok lo vio bajar su pierna y erguirse, dispuesto a levantarse. El salón en silencio mientras lo hacía. 

Había algo en la habitación que hacía que sus poros se sintiesen resentidos. Nadie además de ellos dos hablaba realmente, los demás turnaban sus miradas de Hoseok al hombre y del hombre a Hoseok cuando se respondían el uno al otro, sin interceder en algo más que miradas y asentimientos. 

Pensó que la pesadez se debía a que no había ventanas por ser un nivel subterráneo y aun a pesar de eso, había persianas, a que todo era tétricamente artificioso o que incluso era porque el frío era tan falsamente industrial que calaba en sus huesos. 

Pero no. Era el misterio que se traían lo que era anómalo.

Siguió cada movimiento que hacía el sujeto de pie por fin– este sostenía ahora una carpeta muy similar a la que a él se le había hecho llegar días atrás. A comparación, esta tenía muchas hojas con tramos separados por ligas que lo hacían lucir como expedientes. 

“Nacido en provincia Gyeonggi. Shin Hoseok, veinticinco” El hombre comenzó a leer. 

Eran expedientes.  _Su expediente._

“Con pérdida de padre a los trece, estudios básicos completados, una cuenta bancaria bloqueada en dos ocasiones por posesión de fondos inferiores al estimado, antecedentes penales limpios, seis horas de servicio comunitario voluntario, curso universitario técnico superior sin información, ni un solo viaje al exterior.”

Hoseok bajó su rostro por la gracia y el dolor que le hacía que estuviese resumiendo su vida con tanta despreocupación, como si él fuese el libro infantil más sencillo de leer. Así como estaba no se esforzó por eliminar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios por eso, y si en algún punto de la mañana dudó acerca de estar tratando con algo demasiado superior, esto las había abolido todas sus inferencias. 

“Identificación nacional vigente pero pasaporte expirado, estado social sin especificar,” Hizo una pausa, entrecerrando sus ojos para ver mejor el papel que acercó más a su rostro. “Sin cónyuge, sin hijos, inscrito en la pensión social... Casa sin número.” Lo vio alzar su ceja hacia él mientras ponía las hojas sobre la mesa. “¿Es correcto?”

“Correcto, señor.” Hoseok asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin saberlo, todo eso lo había cohibido. Era pequeño otra vez. Pequeño para la silla, para el traje, para los zapatos desgastados de su padre. Era pequeño para el debate. 

  
“Perfecto.” Lo vio aliviar su rostro con satisfacción por tener razón. “Te preguntarás porqué alguien con una descripción como la tuya hoy está aquí sentado con nosotros. Pero es fácil de comprender. Verás, Hoseok...”

Su nombre en su boca no tenía ningún color, Hoseok quiso arrancárselo de la lengua. 

“Tu invención fue,” Movió su mano en círculos en el aire, tratando de encontrar las palabras. “Impresionante.” Alguien más terminó la oración, sorprendiendo a todos. 

Hoseok humedeció sus labios y alzó su mirada hacia el cabello canoso del hombre, las arrugas en sus ojos pidiendo que las mirara también. Estaba buscando en él alguna señal de molestia por haber sido interrumpido pero no las encontró. Hoseok pensó que probablemente esa era la palabra que buscaba. 

“Muchísimas gracias.” Dijo, mirando después al muchacho sentado frente a él, al joven. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y los ojos perdidos en algún espacio bajo la mesa. Sus facciones mudas, imposibles de leer. Había sido él quien había completado la frase. Su voz era melódica, contraria a la grandeza de su espalda y sus brazos. Hoseok quiso volverla a escuchar.

Por su parte, ya no sentía tensión ni nervios. La espera y la incertidumbre habían originado repugnancia al secreteo. Quería ir al punto y dejar los tanteos.

“Personalmente creo fielmente en la biomedicina, es una ciencia maravillosa. Y porque me gusta, me gusta lo que haces.” Quién fumó en silencio finalmente apagaba la colilla contra el respectivo cenicero, dándole un halago lleno de humo gris. No hubo tiempo para que pudiese emocionarse por los cumplidos que le estaban dando, allí estaba otra vez el tipo liderando la charla, haciendo que todos callaran.

“En fin.” El hombre caminó hasta ponerse detrás de su asiento. “Ahora sabes cuánto te conocemos, pero supongo que tú a nosotros no.” 

Hoseok no contestó. Ya no se arriesgaría a decir algo equivocado y ser motivo de risas, aunque esta vez no fuese algo tan complicado de admitir. Claro que no los conocía, por algo su nuca sudaba. 

“¿Por qué estás inscrito en la ayuda social, Hoseok? Estás en la edad precisa para generar buenos ingresos, más con tus conocimientos.” Le preguntó con su tonalidad un poco más ligera que antes. Hablaba como un estudiante defendiendo su tesis– la pregunta exagerada de principio a fin, un poco sarcástica. Hoseok creyó que había desviado el tema a propósito.

“Mi madr-” Se arrepintió. “Trabajo de manera informal, lo que gano no es suficiente. El seguro no es mío, es de mi madre y yo establecí las razones.” 

“Si, pero ahí dice que no has actualizado esas razones desde hace un año y tres meses y sin embargo sigues recibiendo la cantidad hasta el día de hoy.” El hombre deslizó la carpeta sobre el vidrio de la mesa, claramente para dejarlo corroborar si así lo quería.

“¿Y eso es necesario?”  Hoseok frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios levemente. No entendía nada de eso pero no agarró los papeles para entender.

El silencio que se regó parecía estar hecho de azufre. Había pecado por su ignorancia.

“Por tu edad y posición como sucesor designado por el titular, no constatar el motivo del servicio mensualmente es ilegal.” Comentó el muchacho mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que algo en el pecho de Hoseok se arrugara. Eso era algo que él ni siquiera sabía. Tenía que ser mentira que algo tan pequeño fuera penado legalmente. Él no podía ir a la cárcel o pagar las multas. Su madre no podría velar por sí misma. 

La impresión le hizo llevarse una mano a la frente, corriéndola un poco hacia arriba para raspar su cabello y desordenarlo un poco sin ser consciente. “¿Tiene solución, verdad? ¿Cómo puedo renovarlo? ¿Puedo dirigirme a alguna sede del gobierno?” Fue una odisea para él esconder su desesperación. Algo le dijo que no lo había logrado de todos modos.

“Tranquilo. Estás en esa sede. Nosotros somos parte del gobierno. ¿Con quién crees que tratas?”  El consuelo no le sirvió en lo absoluto, el calor ya estaba más que postrado encima de él y trató de combatirlo quitándose la chaqueta.

La imaginación de Hoseok había despegado allí mismo. Pensaba que era muy posible que todo se tratara de una trampa, y es que, si se miraba a sí mismo  a través de los ojos de ellos y resumía lo que habían estado discutiendo, la imagen que les daba era sospechosa.

Si a ellos les daba la gana de concluir y no dejarles explicar, ¿quién era Hoseok a fin de cuentas? Él, hasta ese punto de la charla, no era más que un  soltero de casi veintiséis que aseguraba necesitar la ayuda monetaria para un aparente pago hospitalario cuyos recibos jamás renovó, creando además mil y un locuras que obviamente requerían dinero.

Hoseok sabía que si ese era el orden que un juez le establecía a los hechos estaba jodido, porque, ¿no era gracioso y altamente  congruente a pesar de no ser esa la verdad? Parecía que le estaba robando al maldito gobierno por ser demasiado perezoso para trabajar. Obvio que le podrían meter tantos años de cárcel como quisieran.

“Calma, muchacho. No estamos aquí para hablar de eso. Estamos conociéndonos antes de hacer negocios.”

Hoseok cerró sus ojos, repasando rudamente sus cejas con sus dedos. Si seguía allí desarrollaría paranoia en cualquier momento.

“Él es Yang, jefe del organismo de finanzas sociales y servicios públicos.” Apuntó al hombre sentado a una silla de diferencia de sí, el mismo que se restregaba al espaldar cuando entró. “Él es quien puede encerrarte por veinte años. Le debes una disculpa.” Hoseok lo miró y todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue una sonrisa adormilada. El tipo se miraba fuera de órbita. 

“Aquél es Jung. Tiene una titulación extensa. Es biólogo reconocido en el extranjero y dos veces ingeniero, pero todo lo que hace es fumar.” Señaló con su mentón y el aludido sonrió, acotando bajo su aliento “química y mecánica” como especificación. 

A Hoseok no le cabía en la cabeza todas las sonrisas y bromas que flotaban en la sala de un momento a otro, aún estaba altamente aturdido.

“Y este,” El hombre estiró su mano y la dejó caer en el hombro de quien estaba a su lado, demostrando que el agarre era firme por cómo la chaqueta de este se arrugó bajo sus dedos. “Este es Son.” Le dio una suave sacudida orgullosa, cada centímetro de su cara envejecida describía esa última palabra. La primera sonrisa que le vio sacar en toda la mañana. “Está a cargo de la supervisión y evaluación de todo lo producido en el laboratorio de Ansan. A sus veinticinco tiene un equipo de trabajo propio que destaca en la industria.”

Cada profesión por separado desprendía respeto, honor e importancia. Esos hombres eran altos en sus categorías, lo que los convertía en inalcanzables para Hoseok. 

De los ancianos lo entendía. La sabiduría y la experiencia los tenía allí, llenos de dinero y comodidades, pero no de él, no de este último. Era ilógico pensar que estaba tan bien ubicado por sus propios méritos a su corta edad. 

“Y yo, yo soy el presidente de tres de las sedes aquí en la provincia.” El hombre extendió su mano hacia él y su cuerpo actuó de inmediato, estrechándola con más confianza de la que verdaderamente sentía. “Bienvenido.”

Todo se acomodó donde iba. Siendo el presidente de fragmentos fundamentales de la evolución tecnológica del país, investigar su vida y leerla como un cuento de tres páginas era algo que requería de su menor esfuerzo. Hoseok seguía picante por eso. 

“Ahora que ya sabes lo que necesitas de nosotros, y nosotros de ti,” Quizás se había desconectado del entorno por un largo instante por sus pensamientos una vez más; el hombre estaba en su silla de nuevo, alzando su pierna sobre la otra. La posición se veía ridículamente cotidiana ahora. “Para poder proseguir necesito tus firmas. No puede hacerse de otro modo.” Le dijo, pero sus ojos no estaban en él, sino en el muchacho del grupo. Le había hecho  una seña que Hoseok no interpretó hasta que este le entregó una carpeta. Hoseok extrajo de su pequeño maletín la invitación que ya tenía firmada que declaraba que asistiría a esa junta y se la entregó a él, recibiendo otro par devuelta. 

Las letras de estas eran tan diminutas que hacían del texto en cuestión algo incomprensible. No había nada resaltado, el escrito era uniforme, repleto de comillas y líneas sucesivas. Agradeció no haber tenido la necesidad de pedirle un resumen, pues el joven se adelantó y le explicó. 

“Son declaraciones. Juramentos. Lo que puedes y no puedes hacer mientras el trato siga en vigencia. El primer párrafo te habla acerca de los beneficios que tendrás. Estos son ingresos fijos, equipos tecnológicos, atención personalizada de nuestra sede y un puesto garantizado en esta planta. El segundo es, en pocas palabras, todo lo que te podría pasar si revelas información del proyecto a alguien. No puedes redactar artículos ni hacer demostraciones públicas.”

Era irónico que en una realidad pixelada las cosas importantes fuesen creíbles únicamente si estaban a puño y pulso. Esto era contradictorio y gracioso para él y para cualquiera que lo viera desde la misma perspectiva. Creaban tecnologías para desconfiar de ellas. Y aunque sabían que nada le quitaría el puesto al humano original, se esforzaban por superarlo.

“La actividad es confidencial. En caso de necesitar discutirla con alguien tendrás que dirigirte a nosotros, nadie más puede interceder.” El presidente reforzó lo que el otro hombre había estado leyendo para él, haciéndolo incluso más fácil de comprender con su síntesis tan esquiva.

“Hoseok, esto no es un juego. Aquí nadie quiere perder.” Su mirada estaba fija sobre la suya, la fuerza que ejercía con sus pupilas era voraz e iba destiñendo la existencia de todo lo demás. “Es algo que inició hace casi cuarenta años. Necesitamos compromiso.”

Claro que necesitaban compromiso nada más porque el respeto ya estaba más que asegurado. No había de otra que obedecer. Las leyes descritas en las hojas estaban establecidas para ser cumplidas por todos los involucrados, en especial por él, que siendo un invitado recién agregado tendría todos los ojos puestos encima.

Lo que pedía su firma en los papeles lo firmó sin miedo, su mano estable cada vez que el bolígrafo subía y bajaba. Quizás debía haberse tomado su tiempo para leer las pautas y condiciones otra vez, pero no lo sintió necesario cuando ya le habían explicado una vez.

Con las huellas de sus índices apretó marcas en tinta vino en un espacio en la esquina superior, aceptando todas las promesas y las amenazas jurídicas que iban desde encierros con libertad condicional, multas millonarias en caso de filtrar información clasificada, hasta la pena de muerte. Hoseok pensó que eso era rozar los límites del abuso humano, pero que era lógico.

Con eso también había accedido a los pros. Dio su sí a todo sin mirar atrás, principalmente por las remuneraciones que recibiría a cambio de su disposición y contribución en el trabajo.

Se le dijo que de cerrar el trato, iban a trasladar a su madre a una casa hospitalaria privada con atención especial y todos sus gastos iban a ser cargados a un nuevo seguro, uno que sería suyo y que no tendría que preocuparse por renovar. En pocas palabras, le darían un seguro de trabajador al firmar y percibiría todos los beneficios que este encerraba en el contrato formal.

Hoseok veía que todo estaba demasiado bien pintado para aventurarse a rechazar, así que firmó la última hoja sin cuestionarse.

“Excelente.” Todas las hojas fueron recogidas en un solo folio, movidas a otro sitio fuera de la mesa. El hombre sacó el bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto que desde su silla Hoseok distinguió como un control remoto, uno pequeño. “Atentos aquí, todos ustedes.”

Era un control. Hoseok lo vio presionarlo unas cuantas veces antes de que el lugar se tornara oscuro y las persianas que había supuesto inútiles se corrieron, revelando el gigantesco teatro que se mantuvo escondido hasta entonces.

“Espero que reconozcas esto.” Hoseok notó que el presidente había vuelto a su puesto cuando lo miró de reojo– este tenía una expresión de cansancio y hacía presión en su muslo con sus dedos, o eso creyó haber visto. Su mirada estaba en el amplio gráfico, en los dibujos que ya antes había visto.

Eran del archivo que llegó a él sin aviso aquella noche, pero no eran el mismo archivo en realidad. Este si tenía las respectivas explicaciones, las notas, los títulos, todo lo que el suyo no.

“Así es. Los bocetos fueron enviados a mi fuente sin detalles adicionales. Solamente los bocetos.” Le respondió sin estar totalmente pendiente de la conversación. Estaba leyendo lo que las notas decían al lado del dibujo de un muslo, al lado de un hombro y los dedos de una mano.

_Coyuntura vertical inferior número tres._

_De pelvis a fémur, 53 centímetros._

_Hombro derecho a trapecio cinco y clavícula uno. Medidas exactas a proporcionar._

_Corrección en vertebral - quiebre del C4 al C7._

Eran demasiadas. Unas simplemente eran los nombres de las partes, otras exponían los errores que tenían.

Otra vez los miraba con asombro. El pilar de los dibujos era la anatomía humana, todos y cada uno de los huesos dichos y esquematizados con esmero, pero ni uno solo era humano de verdad. No habían venas solo tubos, tampoco ligamentos pero si bisagras, tornillos. Su concentración le susurraba que solo estaban ellos dos allí en la sala, él y la presentación.

“Por años la raza humana se ha enfocado en ayudarse y enseñarse a sí misma a vivir bajo la tediosa cualidad que nos ha dejado la irreversible mortalidad. Nos hemos entregado a un manual de cuidado y acondicionamiento corporal que nadie nunca ha respetado, ¿y qué ha pasado?”

Su concentración en la pantalla era tal que olvidó parpadear por un rato prolongado, eso le dejó un ardor fugaz cuando volteó a ver a quien elevaba una pregunta. Nadie contestó.

“Seguimos padeciendo, deteriorándonos, consumiéndonos sin poder hacer nada más que confiar en drogas de venta libre y la mano de cualquier hombre estudiado.” Hoseok se fijó en que el anciano ya no caminaba de un lado a otro por las puntas de la mesa, en vez de eso, se había recostado cómodamente en su lugar con su pierna estirada a todo dar. “Ahí afuera hay millones de patologías, de traumas y desórdenes genéticos de los que apenas tenemos hipótesis a las que abrazarnos para darle un porqué al mundo.” Continuó diciendo, el timbre de su habla ya no era tan pasivo como lo fue antes. “Nuestro sistema es tan frágil, tan inútil, que cualquier error con los mililitros o gramos puede hacernos colapsar en un instante. Esto incluye hasta el agua mineral, las vitaminas...”

Hoseok apretó sus sienes con sus dedos. Minutos atrás había arrastrado su mirada fuera de las imágenes para verlo a él y después a los demás.

“Somos insignificantes, cualquier cosa nos daña a muerte. Tropieza con una roca y te quebrarás las piernas. Recibe un golpe y te romperán las costillas.” Los dibujos iban cambiando conforme extendía el tema, pero ya nadie los miraba, ni siquiera él.

“Incluso aquí somos inferiores.” Dio unos cuantos toques a su cabeza en alusión. “Los sentimientos, las percepciones, el saber. No tenemos total control de nuestro propio cerebro.”

Hoseok mordió el interior de una de sus mejillas a propósito, queriendo suspender la presión entre sus cejas y su mandíbula. No sabía si estaba perdido otra vez o si estaba comprendiendo perfectamente adónde quería llegar. Por eso quiso intervenir.

“Nos hemos servido de todas las ciencias. Han estado fundiéndolas e incrementándolas para satisfacer nuestras necesidades.” Por fin quiso decir algo, todas las miradas sobre él. “Por eso comencé mi investigación a partir de los pulmones y su estado cuando se llega a la metástasis.”

“¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué querías lograr?”

“No lo sé. Pensé que si existían las prótesis internas y externas, así como también existe los injertos para reparar discos lumbarea yo pod-” Se detuvo un momento. “Quería crear un órgano. Un órgano de reemplazo.”

El hombre asintió mirándolo, sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados con relajo.

“Y lo es, es un órgano. Pero no puede ser incrustado en un humano.” 

“¿Y por qué no, Hoseok? ¿Por qué tus pulmones no son como esas prótesis internas de las que hablas?” Inquirió con sus brazos cruzados.

La charla de estaba construyendo sola. A decir por la sonrisa que el hombre tenía en su boca, Hoseok sabía que le estaba dando las respuestas que él quería.

“Porque quien la lleve moriría en segundos a causa de la intoxicación. Los materiales no son estéticos y no se puede hacer de otra manera.”

“Bingo.”

Hoseok clavó su mirada en la parte del piso que se veía a través del vidrio de la mesa. Él sabía bien que por más que lo intentara, no podría ayudar a nadie con su creación, porque de querer hacerlo, sería un asesino garantizado una cura imposible.

“¿Ya entiendes mi punto? El humano le pide permiso a la inteligencia artificial y no la hace suya directamente porque no puede, no es tan fuerte.” El hombre se inclinó y comenzó a rodar la bota de su pantalón con su mano. El paso del aire por su garganta se trancó con lo que vio debajo.

Portaba un prótesis externa mecatrónica desde la rodilla hasta su zapato, de brillante color plateado. Tanto fuera como por dentro de la ingeniería se veían muchísimas articulaciones que seguramente le dejaban al hombre una gran variedad de movimientos. Entre ellas fluía un brillante color verde que estaba ahí por decoración, de seguro.

“Yo la diseñé y mi equipo ha estado trabajando en ella.” Bajó de nuevo su pantalón, estirándolo con su palma suavemente para no dejar arrugas. “La diabetes y el desgaste psicológico me llevaron a tratar muchas veces de hacer algo que pudiese estar por dentro, algo que pudiese integrar a mí y no verlo diariamente. No lo conseguí. La corrosión del hierro, o de cualquier material quirúrgico, podría acabar con la poca circulación sanguínea que ronda el área.”

Hoseok se reprendió por sentir su pierna hormiguear y se deshizo del impulso de apretar su pantorrilla con una leve sacudida de su cabeza. Y lo comprendió. Por esa razón es que sentaba y levantaba con tanta constancia. Por eso no duraba más de cinco minutos de pie, o estrangulaba su muslo cuando nadie lo veía. Le incomodaba.

“¿Y qué quiere hacer entonces con mi creación? La idea no puede ser implementada por ningún cirujano.”

“No la pretendemos usar en los humanos, Hoseok. No en los reales.”

“¿Qué otro tipo de humano hay aparte del real?” Tendió su mano en el aire, frunciendo su ceño.  “Disculpe, señor, no estoy siguiéndolo. Los dibujos son-”

“Los dibujos, olvídate de los dibujos. No es lo que te toca hacer.”

“¿Entonces qué me toca hacer? ¿Tengo que diseñar algo más? ” Elevó su voz. Ya no podía esconder su frustración.

“Lo que el esquema te dice es real. Es una estructura anatómica masculina separada en piezas. Pero ya está armada bajo las aleaciones que se necesitó para hacerlo lo que hoy es. La máquina ha estado guardada mucho tiempo, necesita unos arreglos, especialmente necesita esos pulmones que hiciste.”

“¿Hicieron un robot?” Lanzó de repente, sus ojos grandes en sorpresa y gracia.

“No le digas eso cuando lo tengas de frente. Lo puedes herir.” La broma sarcástica hizo reír a todos excepto a Hoseok, quien todavía miraba con ojos entrecerrados el rostro del presidente. “Es alguien especial, así le llamamos aquí.”

“Entonces si es un robot.” Asintió, organizando los datos poco a poco para hacerse entender. “Es un robot que está casi listo pero que no  _vive_ porque no  _respira_. ¿Acaso tiene más órganos?” Elevó una ceja, sonriendo irónico. No sabía si quería que su pregunta terminara siendo estúpida o no. El énfasis que le ponía a algunas palabras destacaba su incredulidad.

Hoseok creía en el empleo de la biomedicina para el apoyo de las personas. Creía en la mecánica neurodinámica para las creaciones en las convenciones de tecnología y subastas, pero definitivamente no creía que la robótica pudiera hacer tanto. Los alcances de ese departamento habían comprobado que podían cubrir muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que un viejo podía caminar por todos lados con una pierna artificial, que se podían crear pulmones que respiraban pero que no podían hacer a nadie respirar de verdad, que una mano inteligente pudiese moverse por sí misma y una máquina hablara por una persona paralítica, pero no un  _robot_.  Estos siempre serían incompletos. Usualmente los creaban para una tarea en especial, no para ser todo a la vez, no para vivir.

“Los tiene. Es un humano, como él, como tú y como yo. Pero más resistente. No tienes células cancerígenas ni sentidos desarrollados. Él es mejor que nosotros. No muere ni llora la vida.” El hombre no mentía, iba bastante en serio.

Entonces así eran las cosas: Lo habían llamado porque necesitaban  _su_  creación para continuar una que ya tenían empezada ellos.

“¿Comprarán mis pulmones?” Finalmente pensó que había encontrado la razón de ser una pieza importante allí.

Pero no.

“Lo haremos, pero no en esos términos. Por seis años nunca tuvimos a alguien con el ingenio de hacer lo que tú hiciste. Te entregaremos la máquina y tú estarás al tanto de su avance.” Le comentó a la vez que sacaba un cigarro y lo prendía con un botón de calor que todo el tiempo estuvo junto a la taza.

 Hoseok tapó sus labios con sus nudillos. Sus ojos volaron por la expresión de los hombres frente a él. Esperaban su respuesta.

“Relájate, Shin. No pagarás platos rotos. Todo el proceso está en garantía para fallas, si algo le pasa solo tráela y veremos qué hacer.” Dijo uno de ellos con la mejilla descansando contra su puño. Yang, se llamaba. “Bueno yo no. No sé de esto. Vine a aprobar presupuestos.” Aclaró. Con razón estaba muriéndose de sueño.

“Entonces quiere que vigile a la máquina para ver si funciona.”

“Ella funciona. Queremos que la eduques. Ese será tu trabajo.”

“¿Qué hay de su sistema? ¿Está despierta? ¿Cómo puedo educar algo que ya está programado?” La fila de preguntas en su lengua era interminable, la responsabilidad que le tocaba asumir bestial. No se sentía capaz de sobrellevar algo así. La robótica no era lo suyo realmente.

“Hazle mejoras. Confío en que sabrás modificar lo que haga falta. Diviértete con ella, hazla tuya. No me decepciones.” Con el cilindro blanco entre su dedo medio y anular se levantó de la silla, agarrando la carpeta con todas las firmas para sostenerla bajo su axila. “Tú serás quien esté en vigilancia. Son estará a cargo de eso, él será tu asesor y llevará el control de tus acciones.”

Todos se levantaron, dejándolo sin otra opción más que copiarlos. No estaba listo para que terminara, todavía quería aclarar muchas dudas. Giró su torso para ver al hombre caminar hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse sin más, pero este frenó sus pasos y volteó.

“Te haré llegar los instrumentos y la estructura lo más pronto posible. No tardes un mes para responder o abrir la puerta. Te lo agradezco.”

Su cabeza iba a explotar, necesitaba hablar con Kihyun. 

 


End file.
